Vladat VS Tickle Spiders
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Jocu helps Melody overcome her greatest fear of all.


**A story requested by VinnieStokerLover. This was another collaboration by guestsurprise and myself! Enjoy, Amiga!**

* * *

Melody was just returning from a mission when she saw Jest and Amio appear in front of her. It was great to see her old friends.

"Hey guys!"

"How are you Melody," Jest smiled, now hugging her.

"Great! What about you two?"

"Fine! We just defeated more Nitians!"

"More?!" Melody said happily.

"Yes! I even brought out my secret weapon!" Amio cheered.

"Wonderful! What is it?"

"Just wait and see!" Amio said, now making a few tickle spiders appear in his hands. The minute Melody saw them, she shrieked in horror and flew to the top of the ceiling.

"WOAH!" Amio said in shock.

"Melody? What's the matter?" Jest asked, now looking up in concern!

"GET THOSE THINGS AWAY FROM ME!" She panicked.

"Get what away?" Amio asked, now looking around. Jest then looked at his hands.

"Amio…she's afraid of the spiders." Jest replied calmly. Amio looked shocked.

"Oh, now how can a brave and strong princess like you be afraid. Come down here," Amio crooned gently.

"No way! Send those things away!" Melody panicked.

"Amio, send those back to the forest. She is very afraid," Jest said. Amio nodded and teleported the spiders away. But Melody still didn't come down. If anything, she was still shaking.

"Melody, you need to come with us," Jest said calmly, now gently climbing up the wall.

"What?! Why?!"

"Because you have a very terrible fear and I want to help you." Jest replied, now gently touching her face as he got closer to her.

"Jest, I'm fine."

But he just shook his head and then snapped his fingers. Soon, Melody was in his room and glancing around.

"J-jest why did you still bring me here?!"

"Melody, that wasn't just a small fear you had. You were panicking."

"No I wasn't?"

"Really? So flying at the speed of sound to the top of the ceiling was not panicking?"

"No!"

"I don't think you are telling me the truth!"

"Jest stop it! Why are you bothering me with this!" Melody said, now becoming frustrated.

"Because I want to get to the bottom of this," he said, now making his eyes swirl and pulse colors of green, red, yellow, and blue. Melody turned away in shock, but he turned her back. "Are you afraid?"

"N-No."

"I know that you can be affected by hypnosis Melody."

"Yes, but that's only if I trust the person. Vladats can only be affected by hypnosis if they trust the person doing it!" Melody replied.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then fall under my power and let me help you." He crooned, now letting his hypnosis power pulse even more through his eyes. Melody's eyes soon began to swirl the same colors and Jest smiled in agreement. "Now then Melody, we are going to work on this arachnophobia you have."

"Y-Yes?" she replied weakly, still under hypnosis.

"I want you to remember the strong and brave princess that you are. There is no need to be afraid."

"B-But…Spiders scare me Master," she weakly pleaded through it.

"Do not fear Melody; as long as you face your fear and trust us that we will help you overcome it, you will be fine."

"Yes," she replied, now feeling better even more than before.

"When I wake you from this, you will feel better than before and we will introduce you to some of the tickle spiders," Jest replied.

"Yes Master."

"And remember something…"

"Yes?" Melody asked in a somewhat questionable manner.

"You are never alone Melody. We will always be here to help you face your fear, no matter what."

* * *

Melody woke up from her trance. When she did, she saw Crawly the Tickle Spider sitting in Jocu's hands.

"EEEEEE!" Melody immediately squealed in fright.

"It's okay! It's okay, Melody!" Amio said. "This is Crawly, he's a tickle spider, not the kind of spider you know from the human world."

Crawly smiled and waved a furry leg at Melody. Melody's large frightened eyes stared at him.

But...she noticed this spider didn't look too creepy. He had a simple face; two beast eyes and a sweet little smile. No scary fangs or venom seeping from his mouth.

"You see, Melody. Tickle spiders are native to the Tickle Forest. They sense when a person needs to be cheered up and tickles them just like us."

"Once you get to know them, you realize they're sweet and harmless." Jocu said, bringing the arachnid closer.

Crawly purred his cutest purr, batting his sweet eyes up at Melody. Several of Crawly's brothers and sisters came in. Melody felt like running away screaming in terror, but thank to Jocu's hypnosis, she remained calm, even though it took every ounce of strength in her to do so.

"Wanna hold little Crawly?" Jocu said softly.

Melody lifted her hand, with a little nudge from Amio, Melody stroked Crawly's little body. The spider cooed and rubbed against Melody's fingers.

"Awww! He's so cute! Even for a spider!" Feeling much braver, Melody picked up Crawly and petted him. Crawly cuddled against Melody's cheek and she giggled cutely.

Soon, Crawly's family joined in on the love fest. They snuggled and cuddled against Melody's legs and worked their way up to her sides and stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hey! That tickles!" Melody laughed.

"Of course! They're tickle spiders!" Jocu laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Melody laughed and laughed with no fear at all. These were nice spiders, Harley something to fear. They were cute, fuzzy, and friendly.

After several minutes, the spiders crawled off of Melody, who was laying on the floor in exhaustion.

"You okay?" asked Jocu as he helped Melody up.

"Yeah, I am." Melody smiled and picked up Crawly. "Sorry I was so scared of you, Cutie Crawly." She kissed his furry head.

Crawly put a head on his forehead and swooned, falling over.

Everyone laughed, who knew Crawly was such a ladies man?

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: Hope you liked it, VinnieStokerLover!**


End file.
